


Come On, Baby, Light My Fire

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sometimes struggles to be a gentleman when his wife is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Baby, Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_worplesdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_worplesdon/gifts).



> Because [](http://trubbleclef.livejournal.com/profile)[**trubbleclef**](http://trubbleclef.livejournal.com/) asked (ages ago) for solo!Arthur. Sorry, Trish, this fic isn't so much about Arthur being sexy as it is about how sexy he thinks Molly is... but so it goes. Endless thanks and ♥ to [](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnightblue88**](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/). Originally posted [here](http://goneoffthelump.insanejournal.com/5672.html).

He wasn’t proud of himself, as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He had responsibilities, and she deserved better than this, but – fuck – what was a man supposed to do?

What did she expect, torturing him like that?

She knew full well what would happen.

It was like that trick Muggles used to start a fire. Like he had gas flowing through his veins instead of blood, and that flash in her eyes was the piety light or pile of light or whatever they called it. That little flame that ignited the entire thing instantly.

She knew as well as he did that it was a problem. She’d certainly seen it a time or two before.

It wasn’t as though they’d _planned_ to get pregnant six times.

He leaned against the bathroom wall and undid his belt and trousers as quickly as he could.

His fingers were inside and wrapped around his cock nearly instantly, and a jolt of electricity shot through his body.

Molly’s fiery eyes flashed before him and he was fully hard before his fingers even began to move.

He toyed with himself for a short moment, but knew he didn’t have time for anything but the most efficient of wanks.

Molly needed his help downstairs, after all.

What was it she had tried to tell him as he’d stepped out of the Floo?

Something about Bill’s school things going missing again, or the twins’ attempted destruction of Percy’s chess set, or Charlie bringing garden gnomes up to his bedroom.

Something Arthur'd tried his best to pay attention to, but he'd lost all ability to focus on her words as soon as he’d seen the look on her face.

His heart had sped up and he’d tried not to lick his lips as she’d gone through it all, eyes flashing.

His hand was already stroking in earnest as he remembered her Floo call earlier that afternoon.

Her face had materialised in his office grate, radiating anger.

She'd just spent twenty minutes frantically searching the house, indoors and out, for Ronnie, who hadn't been seen by anyone for well over an hour. She’d been too busy to notice, after Bill had let loose a bit of accidental magic on the baby.

Charlie had finally broken down and admitted to hiding his youngest brother in the hall closet, where he'd been found, sound asleep.

The relief and anger pouring off of her had flowed straight through the Floo and into Arthur’s cock, and her face in the grate flickered in his imagination now.

His free hand slipped between his legs to squeeze his balls.

Shame seeped into his chest and trickled down to his fingertips as he wondered what sort of man closeted himself in the bathroom and wanked to thoughts of his wife discussing their children’s shenanigans.

Surely this was wrong.

But he couldn’t help it. There she’d stood when he got home, pink-cheeked and flustered, with flour clinging to her lively fingertips and unruly waves of red hair. It was all he could do not to pin her to the wall and ravish her right there, with no regard for the children, as she grew more and more incensed.

As his breath had caught up with his pulse and he’d become aware of the pressure of his pants against his groin, Molly’s eyes had suddenly flashed anew.

“Arthur, are you even listening to me?” she’d hissed.

He’d swallowed. “Of course, dear. Children, difficult. Bill and the train, tomorrow. And Charlie, and. And, I’m sorry, dear, but I’ll be right back.”

The explosive look on Molly’s face flashed in his mind as his balls tightened, his fingers quickened and every muscle in his body contracted in anticipation of the orgasm that quickly tore through him.

He slumped against the wall and avoided his own gaze in the mirror as he panted and tried to gain control of himself.

A knock came on the bathroom door.

“Sorry, Molly, I’m coming,” he called sheepishly. “Um, to help.”

“Daddy?” a small but earnest voice called back. “No, Daddy, it’s Percy.”

Arthur swallowed and cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry, son. Would you give me just a moment, please?”

“Yes. Although, there’s a bit of a problem, Daddy, so could you please hurry?”

“Of course, Percy,” Arthur said. He tidied himself up and opened the door, to find his six-year-old son blinking up at him. “What’s the matter?”

“I tried to stop him,” Percy replied. “I kept telling him we couldn’t play the game properly if he insisted on doing that, but he wouldn’t listen. And I started to tell Mummy what he’d done, but then Fred and George set the couch on fire again and she got upset because that’s where Bill’s school things are sitting – oh, we finally found them, by the way, Charlie’d put them under his bed – and we’ve got to make the school stuff last, of course, because we could barely afford it as it is, and how will we ever manage if we can’t even get Bill sent off for his first year with everything in order? So then I tried to tell Charlie, but he ran off as soon as Mummy got the fire out, and to be perfectly honest, Daddy, I think he might have been the one who set it, not the twins. He really doesn’t want Bill to go to school, which is silly, because how will he ever learn to be a proper wizard if he doesn’t?”

Arthur blinked as Percy’s steady recitation come to a thoughtful pause.

“So, you’ve come to tell me that you think Charlie set the couch on fire?”

“Oh, no. No, I came up here to tell you that Ronnie ate another one of the chessmen and now we really can’t play a proper game. Also, I think they might be doing battle in his stomach, because he’s all hunched over and won’t stop moaning.”

“Oh! Oh, dear. Can’t have that. Will you take me to him, please?”

“Yes,” Percy said, as he turned back to the stairs. “I did try to stop him, honestly, but he just wouldn’t listen.”

“These things are hard to understand at his age, Percy.”

“He’s nearly two-and-a-half, Daddy! I was certainly finished putting strange things in my mouth when I was that age.”

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “Well, he’s lucky to have _someone_ setting such a wonderful example,” he said, as they descended into the chaos.


End file.
